Feliz Aniversário
by Dark Akire
Summary: A data do aniversário é, sem dúvida, muito importante na vida de uma pessoa. Cada festa, cada presente e cada rosto feliz são lembranças de pessoas e momentos maravilhosos. E os aniversários de Lílian, até o último que vivesse, não seriam diferentes...


**N/A- Bom, acho que em primeiro lugar devo perdir desculpas a todos que leem as minhas fics. Eu sei que é uma demora absurda, mas eu num abandonei nenhuma, é a falta de tempo com o vestibular (e adivinhem, eu vou fazer pra História ) e a preguiça mesmo... Mas, enfim, um belo dia, vocês terão uma linda surpresa...**

**Essa fic é um surto... Está salva na memória do meu pc há alguns anos e foi feita especialmente para o aniversário da minha melhor amiga...( que me abandonou, mas isso num vem ao caso...¬¬)**

**Eu parei e pensei, poxa..o melhor jeito que eu tenho para me expressar é com palavras, e não tem homenagem melhor para uma pessoa que me ajudou a descobrir a mágica delas do que fazer uma fic para ela...**

**Bingo, aqui está...como eu disse, ela está pronta há 2 anos...e eu nunca deixei ela ler...bom...meu bem, divirta-se!!!**

**Só pra não perder o costume, EU TE AMO!!!!**

**MORRO DE SAUDADE DE VOCÊ, e vc sabe que é verdade...**

**Bem, nós realmente parecemos personagens de fic de tão opostas que somos... mas vc me conquistou...eu dia eu ainda vou escrever um livro com todas as nossas histórias...**

**boa leitura...**

**obs: essa fic será atualizada anualmente... próxima atualização, 23/04/08**

* * *

**16 anos**

O salão comunal estava cheio, afinal a monitora mais certinha da Grifinória comemorava seus 16 anos.

Uma mesa no canto do salão serviu perfeitamente como a mesa do bolo que era enorme, vermelho e verde com os dizeres " Vida longa a ruiva mais esquentada de Hogwarts".

Lílian sorriu. Todos os seus amigos estavam em volta da mesa cantando a tão conhecida canção "Parabéns para você".

Havia sido uma surpresa planejada por Alice, sua melhor amiga, e os Marotos, um grupo de garotos extremamente popular. E para a surpresa de Lílian e de muitos dos presentes na festa, esse grupo não se encontrava lá...mas isso não era problema para ela. Na verdade nunca tinha sido. Ao final da cantiga, todos os convidados avançaram na direção do bolo.

-Gostou da surpresa?- perguntou Alice assim que a amiga se distanciou da multidão que a parabenizava.

-Você é maluca Alice!!!! Onde já se viu dar uma festa em uma Segunda feira a noite??? Sendo que amanhã temos aulas??

-Não é minha culpa se a minha melhor amiga faz aniversário em uma Segunda...- respondeu a garota de rosto simpático, emburrada.

-Claro, claro...como se eu não soubesse que tudo é motivo para festas...

-Mas você ainda não me respondeu...gostou??

-Bem, foi uma ótima surpresa...eu não imaginava que vocês fariam uma festa para mim...eu adorei Alice...muito obrigado!!!

-Que bom!!!!!!- disse Alice se pendurando no pescoço da amiga.- mas é uma pena que os meninos não tenham podido vir...

-Não que isso seja do meu interesse mas...porque eles não vieram?

-O Black me disse que hoje a noite eles tinham que resolver assuntos urgentes que não podiam esperar...- respondeu Alice sombria

-Aposto como deve ser mulher...

-Eu pensei isso também...mas quando eu vi a cara que o Lupin fez quando o Black disse isso...acho que não...

-Que coisa estranha...

-Mas eles deixaram um presente para você!!

-Como?

-Tá lá em cima...bora lá que eu te mostro!!!

Alice nem esperou o consentimento de Lílian, pegou a amiga pelo braço e a arrastou para o dormitório feminino.

* * *

-Lice espera..

-Ai Lily, você é muito lenta!!

-Onde está?- perguntou Lílian assim que chegou no quarto.

-Na sua cama...assim como eles me pediram para botar...

-É uma conspiração conta mim...- reclamou a garota indo em direção a cama com Alice em seus calcanhares.

-Na cama tinha um enorme buque de lírios e ao lado uma foto junto com uma carta.

-Anda Lily, leia logo...o que você está esperando?

-Calma...

As duas amigas sentaram-se na cama. Cuidadosamente Lílian pegou a carta, nela estavam a foto de todos os marotos reunidos no campo de quadribol, aparentemente era recente. Depois da foto a garota pegou o pergaminho todo escrito.

-Você não vai ler?- perguntou Alice indignada quando a amiga fez menção de amassar o papel.

-Lice, raciocina comigo...uma carta desses quatro para mim só pode ser besteira. E de besteira eu já estou cheia. Ainda não engoli a última que eles me aprontaram...

-Mas também pode ser coisa séria!

-Duvido muito...de qualquer jeito eu não vou ler!!!

-Ok. Eu leio para você!!!

-Alice!!!

-É o meu nome!- respondeu a morena sorrindo.

-Não seja cínica...

-Lily, pelo menos ouça...eu juro que se for besteira você pode...

-Ignorar o idiota do Potter pelo resto do ano sem Ter que dar explicações para ninguém??- concluiu a ruiva com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

-Ei...vão ser só por uma semana. Mas se for sério você será menos rude com ele certo?

-Fechado!!- Lílian e Alice apertaram as mãos selando o acordo.

-Agora me dá o pergaminho e me deixa ler...

-Toma

Alice abriu o pergaminho, limpou a garganta e começou a ler.

* * *

" Lílian

Nós, os Marotos, queremos expressar por meio desta os nossos parabéns pelos seus 16 aninhos...

Esperamos que goste...

* * *

" Evans,

Eu fiz um poema para você...espero que goste...

Por nós 

Já que não estamos presentes

Ria por nós

Se divirta por nós

Sorria por nós

Fale por nós

Cante por nós

Dance por nós

E o mais importante...

Coma, coma muito

Coma tudo

Coma o máximo possível

Coma por nós!

Parabéns 

Um abraço Pedro Pettigrew"

* * *

-Oba!!! 1 x 0 eu!!! Uma semana sem aturar o Potter!!!!- festejava Lílian

-Calma minha amiga...o que você esperava do Pettigrew?? Uma poesia no estilo vitoriana é que não seria... Mas agora o negócio é sério...é o Lupin quem vai falar...

-Ah...não tem graça...- reclamou Lílian emburrada

-Por que?

-Porque vai empatar o placar...

-Cala a boca e ouve Lílian!!!- disse Alice fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão.

* * *

" Lílian

Fico realmente muito triste por não poder comparecer a sua festa de aniversário...

Você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, e creio, que para todos os seus amigos também. Você é uma bruxa para dar exemplo a muitas outra!!! Quando sair de Hogwarts você vai ser grande Lílian. Posso ver isso em seus lindos olhos verdes!!!

Nunca deixe se abater com o que os outros dizem de você...também nunca acredite neles! Eles não conhecem nem um terço da pessoa maravilhosa que você é!!!

Um conselho, pode não fazer muito sentido agora. Mas tenha certeza que no futuro lhe será muito útil!

Não se importe com o que os outros pensa...se importe apenas com os seus sentimentos e com o seu coração!!!!

Serei sempre seu amigo, e espero dividir bons e maus momentos ao seu lado, afinal a vida não é um mar de rosas, existem coisas boas e ruins...quero estar do seu lado para ambas as situações!!!

Um grande beijo do seu eterno amigo

Remo Lupin

Parabéns!!!"

* * *

-1 x 1... o Lupin se superou nessa...quase chorei...

-Pois é...o Remo é um amigo muito especial...- respondeu Lílian vagamente.

-Ei, e eu?

-Você também é uma excelente amiga Alice!!

-Certo...eu finjo que acredito...- retrucou Alice cética

-Eu só não entendi o conselho...

-Eu também não...é muito complexo para a minha mente retardada!!!!

-Boba...quem vem agora?

-O Black!!

-Black? Então é besteira...

-Eu não acreditaria muito nisso não...

-Hã?

-Ouve só!!!!

* * *

"Evans,

Sei que temos nossas diferenças.

Sei que temos nossas filosofias de vidas

Sei que temos várias divergências...

Acho que o Aluado já comentou isso e que com certeza o Tiago vai falar, mas não se deixe enganar pelo que dizem para você e de você...

Você é uma bruxa espetacular, maravilhosa...muito melhor do que os malditos que acham que sangue difere em alguma coisa. Você prova que não...você prove essa história de sangue é a coisa mais estúpida que existe!!!!

Nunca chore, ou fique triste com o que os outros pensam de você...não vale a pena!!!

Seja sempre essa garota feliz e bonita que você é!!!!!!( o Tiago em mata se ler isso)Qualquer problema fale comigo eu com o Tiago, nós nos botamos a sua disposição para qualquer coisa!!! Qualquer mesmo viu!!(menos pedir para que nós paremos de azarar o Ranhoso...ai é apelar de mais...)

Tenho uma idéia...que tal você virar a amiga dos Marotos...ia ser muito legal!!! Vamos dar uma trégua em nossas brigas hein??

Parabéns

Muitas felicidades

Obs: Pelo amor de Merlin, assume logo que você gosta do Pontas porque eu não agüento mais ver ele sofrer...

Sirius Black"

* * *

-2x1...pelo jeito você vai Ter que almoçar com o Potter...- cantarolou Alice com uma felicidade eminente na voz

-Hum...eu nunca pensei que o Black achava isso tudo de mim...

-Revelações bombásticas!!! O que você vai fazer agora? Vai dar a trégua?

-Acho que sim...depois disso tudo...

-Agora é o recado do Potter...

-Hum...

-Onde você pensa que vai moça?- perguntou Alice ao perceber que a amiga tinha se levantado

-Olhar pela janela...

-Por que?

-Para pensar um pouco...

-Mas assim você não vai escutar!!!

-Vou sim...pode ler!!!

-Certo, só não chora!!!

-Como?

-Ah esquece!!! Ouve com atenção...

* * *

"Minha flor, 

Não é impressionante...nós brigamos de manhã, você me fala aquele bando de horrores...e mesmo assim, eu não consigo ficar chateado contigo...

Por Merlin, quando você vai enfiar nessa sua cabeçinha teimosa que eu realmente GOSTO de você?

Esse é o problema de ficar por último...sempre escrevem o que você quer escrever primeiro...ai ai...fazer o que, a ordem foi tirada na sorte...

Faço minhas as palavras do Remo e do Sirius...qualquer coisa que te aconteça, pode contar conosco! Sempre vamos ajudar...

Infelizmente, por motivos de força maior, não posso estar ai com você nesse momento tão especial!!! Mas desejo de todo o coração( sim, eu tenho um)que você seja muito feliz(comigo ou não)!!!!

Um grande beijo

Do seu eterno admirador

Tiago Potter

Obs: Entenda uma coisa minha flor, eu NUNCA vou desistir de você, ouviu bem?? NUNCA!!!

Obs²: Que diabos de lista é essa que você sempre fala que eu tenho??? Eu não tenho, nunca tive e não vou Ter nenhuma lista!!!"

* * *

-Eu acho que alguém vai Ter que cumprir uma certa aposta...né Lily?

-...

-Lily?

-...

-Lílian?

-Hum...desculpa Lice...o que você disse?

-Que você vai Ter que cumprir a aposta...mas...em que você estava pensando??

-Nada não...só tava pensando em...é...

-Deixa, depois você me conta!

-Obrigado..- suspirou Lílian um tanto quanto constrangida

-Agora vamos descer...de que adianta um aniversário se a aniversariante não está presente???

-Certo...vamos, eu tenho que mandar os primeiranistas irem dormir...já está tarde!

-Lily, você não muda!!!

-Pois é...se eu mudasse não seria mais eu!!!

-Dá um tempo com as suas filosofias e vamos logo então!!!

E dando uma última olhada no céu, Lílian desceu para a festa junto com Alice.

Lá fora, a grande lua cheia reinava imponente no veludo negro do céu...


End file.
